


Forest For The Trees

by Maggiemay (Maggiemaynot)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiemaynot/pseuds/Maggiemay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing Jounouchi and a Searching Seto.  Heh, he isn't where you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest For The Trees

Title:  Forest For The Trees

Author:  Maggiemay

Beta:  Jazzy

Warnings:  None

Spoilers:  None

Wordcount:  4988

Rated G

Summary:  A vanished Jounouchi!  Where has he gone.

Just a bunny that hopped out from the OF I am writing.  Feel free to tell me it sucks or whatever.  Not even a true story, just a little bit of nothing.

****

 

Kaiba Seto frowned austerely at the blond nuisance that popped up next to the door of the private entrance of Kaiba Manor.  The entrance was created with avoiding such nuisances.  It annoyed the hell out of Seto to know that his secret entrance had been discovered.  Now he would have to find a new way to enter, because if Jounouchi Katsuya, a common idiot, could find it then Seto knew that quasi-intelligent business rivals, paparazzi and  other losers would find it.  Irritation made him more brusque than usual.  "What do you want Bonkotsu?  I hoped I'd seen the last of you in March.  Seven months of your yapping was a relief."

Instead of the expected snarl, Seto receives a tiny smile from the blond.  "I got a present for you."  A slightly grubby hand reached out and offered him the 'present.'  Strangely, there is no anger or mockery in the normally fierce golden eyes.  Instead they are as steady and somber as they have ever been.

Seto was instantly wary.  He glanced down at the smooth, round, brown object on the dirty palm.  "What is that?  It looks like a wooden yen.  Idiot, don't you know that wooden money is worthless?"

Again, no anger, and the tiny smile widened slightly.  "Somethin' th' genius don't know.  It's Heart of Oak.  Call it a keepsake or something.  It's a goodbye present, so you don't ever forget me."

"Hnn... Goodbye? Running away mutt?"  Not by a flicker of an eyelash does Seto betray his shock at the statement, or the sudden hard thud of his heart.

"Nah, that sounds like I want to go.  I don't." The smile became tinged with sadness. "I wouldn't go if I didn't have to." He drew a deep breath and leaned up as he pulled Seto down into a warm, deep kiss that called to a long forgotten part of Seto.  The kiss demanded an answer that rose from Seto's depths as it rose to meet the call.  Seto parted his lips and swooped down to press deeper into Katsuya's kiss.

In just a few heartbeats it was over, Katsuya drew back and with a gentle sad look, he rasped,  "Goodbye Seto.  I'm sorry you didn't want to be my friend."  Before Seto can gather his very shocked senses he finds himself alone.

Seto turned, determined to follow the brazen idiot only to freeze after a few paces.  The other man was already out of sight.  He growled under his breath and stalked back to his secret entrance.  He resolved to find Katsuya and ask the idiot a few pointed questions, not the least of which is how the hell had he found the entrance.  He'd handle the strange kiss and that he allowed it to happen after he found out Katsuya's source of information.

Finding Jounouchi Katsuya was easier said than done.  There was no address on record, no utilities, phone number, nothing.  His records were completely missing from the duelist database that they kept.  Whoever had removed it had done a very good job because there was absolutely no trace of Jounouchi ever having competed, much less placed in any of the records.  Even the online sources didn't have his name.  It made the hair rise on the back of Seto's neck because it said that someone very savvy was behind Katsuya's disappearance.  Seto firmly believed it to be a disappearance.  Jounouchi had said he didn't want to go and he would stay if he could, therefore he was being forced.  That kind of force coupled with the complete erasure of the information told Seto that something very strange was going on.

He avoided contacting Moutou Yugi and Honda Hiroto as long as he could, but after a week of fruitless searching, he stopped by the Kami game shop.  Yugi's grandfather sat behind the counter totalling the day's receipts when Seto walked in.  The old man looked up with a smile.  "How can I help you today?"  

"Is Yugi around?"  Seto asked as politely as he could.

"Yes, he didn't say you were stopping by tonight.  But it's been at least a week."  The old man gestured to a door to the right.  "Go on up."

Seto lifted a brow at the 'sempai' title and odd, but nodded his thanks and strode out leaving the older man to total his receipts.  He knocked lightly on the door.  Yugi's well remembered and annoyingly feminine voice called immediately,  "Hai!  Come in!"  

Seto was uneasy when Yugi's too-big-to-be-healthy eyes sparkled at him in welcome.  "Seto-kun!  We were just talking about you.  Did you sneeze?"  Yugi chirped at him with a wide smile as the smaller man gestured to his bed, wordlessly inviting Seto to sit.  Honda Hiroto waved up at him from his comfortable sprawl on the floor.  

After a quick look around at all the occupants in the room he focused on Yugi.  Seto shook his head slightly.  "No thank you.  Where is Jounouchi?"

"Jounouchi?"  Yugi asked blankly and shot a curious glance to Honda.  "Is that the guy who has kept you from us all week?  If it is, then you would know more than us."

"Jounouchi Katsuya."  Seto enunciated carefully.  "Blond mutt.  You call him your best friend."

Yugi shared a another glance around the room.  "Seto-kun, I don't know any blond mutts.  Best friends?  Oh you mean yours?  You got a pet?  A dog?  How great.  When can we meet him?  Did you bring him with you?"

Seto gave him an inimitable look.  "Not funny.  Where is he?"  He demanded.

"Really Seto-chan, don't know what your has your panties in a bunch, but don't take it out on us.  You disappear for a week, don't even answer our calls, and then show up here barking about a dog.  Cut the shit."  Honda rolled to his knees and gave an unimpressed glare.

" Seto-chan? "  Seto was on him in an instant, hand curling tightly around Honda's throat.  "Tell me or die."

Honda gasped fighting for air and Yugi, after a shocked look, threw himself on Seto's back.  "Stop it Seto.  He was just teasing you.  What's wrong?  Is this Jounouchi person giving you problems?"

Seto released the purple-faced, fin-head and stood up, wiping his hands on his jacket in disgust.  "This joke has gone on long enough.  Jounouchi Katsuya is your best friend.  Both of yours.  Blond hair, brown eyes, not particularly clean, loud, uncouth and..."  Seto bit of the last bit of his description.  No way was he going to tell these two that their friend was a good kisser.

"And?"  Yugi prompted.

"And he stuck by you during all that crap with your 'other.'  He almost drowned when Marik took over his mind, he tried to save your Exodia cards, you gave him the prize money for his sister's operation."  Seto growled and snarled.  "Jounouchi, the third place winner in almost any tournament we duel in."

Yugi's eyes grew wide and he sat back.  "Seto-kun... are you... on something?  Or injured?"

"Don't be stupid.  Just quit the games and..."

"Seto, I'm not playing any games.  The things you just said... There was nobody named Jounouchi.  You were the one to save me from Marik.  You tried to get back my Exodia cards, and when you couldn't you replaced them.  As for the prize money, Seto, don't you remember?  I gave it to you so you could buy back control of your company.  You've paid me back, but still I don't know about an operation for a girl."

Almost at the end of his rope he glared down at Honda.  "I suppose you're going to deny knowing him from his gang days at Rintama."

Honda flushed but held Seto's gaze steadily.  "Nobody like that was ever in the gang Seto.  I don't know where you heard about all that, but I left it all behind.  I never met this Jounouchi Katsuya, I swear it.  If someone is claiming to be from Rintama and 'Tani's gang, stay clear of him Seto, he's bad news."

Seto assessed them carefully.  "Shit, you are telling the truth.  You don't remember him."

"Seto... What's this about?"  Yugi crossed to his side and gently touched his arm.  "We're friends, remember.  Tell us what's going on."

"That's just it.  We aren't friends, we never have been.  Your best friend, up until a week ago, was Jounouchi Katsuya.  He came to see me a week ago.  Said it was goodbye.  When I questioned him he said he had to go, but he didn't want to.  Then he gave me a keepsake and disappeared.  I've tried to find him all week but every trace of him is gone.  No school records, utilities, not even the news stories from his dueling career.  It's all gone."

Distress creased Yugi's face.  "My friend?  My best friend?  But... I would remember."

"You don't."  Seto stated the obvious.

"If he wasn't your friend, why did he come to you to say goodbye."  Honda asked, suspicious of his story but curious as well.

"I don't know, but I think he was asking for help.  He was always proud.  Maybe he thought I could help him out of whatever was forcing him to leave."  He hesitated briefly, then shrugged.  "He was probably right, because whatever is behind this, it has the ability to alter your memories.  That's probably why he chose me.  He doesn't think whatever is behind it can get to me.  We were never close."

"I see."  Yugi frowned.  "What did he give you?  The keepsake I mean."

"He called  it  Heart of Oak."  Seto pulled the golden brown medallion out of his pocket and showed it to them.  "I thought it was smooth at first, but if you look it is very intricately carved, then smoothed.  I traced the symbol.  It is a giant oak tree."

"Does it have any meaning?  To you?  Or that you can find?"  Yugi's fingers hovered over the wooden disk for a moment before withdrawing.  Something told him Seto did not want him to touch it.

"Only folklore."  Seto shrugged and sighed.  "I will keep looking."  He gave Yugi a direct look.  "No, I don't want your help.  What you can do is look around, all around, see if you can find anything that you can't place, something you don't know the origin of.  Or something I supposedly gave you.  When you are done, call me and we will try to piece more together.  I have to go."  He spun on his heel and stalked out.  In a few moments Yugi and Honda heard him drive away.

Yugi walked to the window and watched the powerful, distinctive car disappear down the block.  A deep voice said softly, "He didn't acknowledge me, although I know he saw me."  Atemu observed from his seat at the desk.

"Atemu, do you know who he is talking about?  This Jounouchi?"  Yugi turned to other man worriedly.

"Yugi, when I returned I told you it was with the condition to never discuss certain topics.  This is one of those topics.  Excuse me Aibou, I must speak with my father."  With a nod the returned spirit shimmered and became transparent and faded to nothing.

Seto redoubled his efforts.  He knew Jounouchi was real.  Why everyone else's minds were affected by whatever was going on was a real mystery.  Even his own brother, Mokuba wasn't proof against whatever was going on.  If Seto wasn't completely assured of his own sanity, memories, and the strange keepsake, he would have thought Jounouchi Katsuya had been an imaginary friend.  But he knew better.  First because Seto didn't have imaginary friends, and secondly because if he did they sure as hell wouldn't annoy, aggravate, and kiss like the blond had.

His search was fruitless for more than two weeks, then Yugi called.  Seto was tempted to let the call roll to voice mail, but the off chance that the shrimp might have regained memories or found something of value made him press the button to accept the call.  "Kaiba."

"Seto-kun, it's Yugi."  The soft voice greeted.  "I've found a few things, just as you asked."

"Well?"

"Can we meet and talk?  Atemu wants to discuss something with you.  He believes that the 'Heart of Oak' may be cursed or something and causing all this.  He..."

"Atemu!  The figment of your imagination that you killed and sent to the afterlife?  I don't speak to imaginary people, nor do I speak to ghosts."  Seto denied coldly.  He'd seen Yugi's doppelganger at Yugi's house and completely ignored the apparition.  He had enough on his plate with all of his other responsibilities.  Ghosts and magic crap were not even on his radar.

"He came back the same time your Jounouchi vanished.  Do you think it's a coincidence?  He knows something, but refuses to discuss it.  Maybe if you show him the thing he can give you an answer."

Seto snorted derisively.  As if he needed help from some imaginary friend/ghost.  "What did you find Yugi.  I am not meeting with some make-believe person."

There was a moment when Yugi hesitated, then he sighed over the line.  "All right Seto-kun.  I found a few cards in my deck that I do not play and have no memory of how they got there.  There is a Graceful Dice, a Thousand Dragon, a Red Eyes Black Dragon, and a Gearfried the Iron Knight.  None of them are mine, although they are familiar.  Part of me says you gave them to me, but I know you didn't.  They do not fit with the cards you have or would play.  They do not fit with my deck either.  Also their appearance... I keep my cards in protectors, as do you, but these have been handled."

Seto huffed out a breath.  Here was proof.  "They are Jounouchi's.  He runs a luck and warrior deck, with a few dragons.  His disk is..."  Seto cut himself off as an idea clanged in his head.  "His disk!  Yugi I have to go."  He hung up while the other man sputtered protests.

He knew where Jounouchi had gotten his disk, and each disk was assigned to a specific distributor, it's serial number and tracking information stored in case of theft and to keep track during tournaments.  He didn't find Jounouchi's name as an owner, but he found which of the duel disks was his by serial number.  It was listed as unclaimed, but a check in inventory told Seto it was not at the warehouse.  Without hesitation he activated the tracking beacon.

There was a few moments, then the tracker lit up.  Eyes narrowed, Seto stood abruptly.  The tracking software was accurate to within ten feet.  Jounouchi's tracker clearly showed less than a hundred yards from where he currently sat.  Somewhere in his garden was Jounouchi Katsuya's Duel Disk.

He grabbed his own disk, because once the disks got within twenty feet of each other they sent out audible signals.  He would track Jounouchi's disk, hopefully to Jounouchi himself.  Then he would have his answers.

He followed the tracking through his gardens like a man on a mission.  He didn't see the fading beauty of the blooms or the falling leaves.  He stalked past without a glance to the beauty of the fall colors.  When the tracking software showed he was within a few yards of Jounouchi's disk he looked around, expecting to see something, a lean-to, or maybe a tent, anything.  Instead he found himself in a grassy clearing shaded by a six plus meter tall tree.  "Hmm..."  He didn't remember the tree, but then he couldn't remember ever being in this part of the garden.  He didn't leave anything to chance and looked all around the tree, even scaling it slightly to check if something could be hiding in the fall-red and gold leaves.

As he climbed down his foot caught in a knot hole.  It was large for such a young tree.  Large enough for Seto's entire foot to fit inside.  He made a mental note to have the gardener look at it even as he reached into the hole.  It had been curiously soft inside.  If the tree was rotting on the inside it would have to be treated.

As soon as he felt the 'softness' he knew it wasn't from the tree.  The wood of the tree was hard and true.  With a quick yank he pulled out a familiar backpack.  Jounouchi Katsuya's school satchel dangled from his grasp.  Inside was the clothes Seto remembered the blond wearing the last time they had spoken, as well as the duel disk, and strangely, chocolate bars.

Growling under his breath at yet another dead end, Seto scouted the area meticulously, then, after finding nothing but fallen leaves, stalked back to the house determined to view the security recording of this area the day Jounouchi disappeared.  There had to be some kind of clue, maybe a message of some kind, because clearly Jounouchi expected Seto to find him.

Much to his disgust, there was no clue.  The recording showed Jounouchi clearly leaving him and crossing the garden towards the tree, then the other man disappeared under the canopy and simply vanished.  There were recordings beyond the tree, all the way to the walls, but not one captured the blond when he left.

Seto loved puzzles and set his mind to figuring this out.  Nobody just vanishes, not even inconvenient ghosts, as Seto found out first hand when, a month after finding the backpack, Atemu showed up in his home office.  "Kaiba, you need to stop searching for him.  I have been given permission to speak to you about this, only this one time."  The spirit opened without a proper greeting.

After a single glance, the blue eyes turned back to the computer screen.  He was time slicing the last image he had of Jounouchi as he disappeared under the canopy.  Something about the image struck him as wrong.

"Kaiba Seto listen to me!"  The once pharaoh snapped.  "Even if you do find him, you won't be able to keep him.  It is futile.  Listen, please."  Although the 'please' was meant to be an entreaty, it was more a demand.  Seto ignored it.

"Fine, be stubborn.  Listen, Jounouchi wasn't meant to ever exist in this land.  His kind do not belong here.  He was to be sent to where he belongs only he thwarted that by transplanting himself in such a way that he would be destroyed if an attempt to remove him again was made in the next fifteen years.  Nobody wants his destruction.  He is very rare, and he has a debt owed to him for his service.  Let him be and when he can be moved he will be."

Seto's head lifted slowly as his eyes skewered the spirit in front of him with a look of pure loathing underlined with absolute determination.  Atemu sat back, and with a sigh nodded slowly.  He knew that look, not just from their recent adventures together, but from the time before, when Seth had been his cousin.  He was wasting time.  Seto would find Jounouchi.  May the gods help them both when that happened.

Atemu's visit spurred Seto on, but after another month even he had to admit he had hit a wall.  Determined to have another look, Seto braved the cold winter snow to look around the tree.  Nothing, absolutely nothing.  With a disgusted sigh he leaned back against the trunk and glared out across his garden.  "Damn it Jounouchi, where the hell did you go?  Even a genius like me needs more than the crap clues you left."

As he stalked back towards his house there was a rustle in the tree above him that brought his gaze up to one of the snow-crusted branches.  An instant later a glob of snow splattered onto his face.  "Damn Mutt.  You owe me for this.  I'll collect in so many kisses your lips will be swollen for a week.  You won't be able to yap at me."  He snarled as he stomped off, wiping the snow out of his eyes and mouth.  A sound, like the crackling of branches made him gaze over his shoulder at the tree.  Damned if the thing didn't look like a dog shaking the water out of it's hair, all the branches moving and snow falling from the winter-dead limbs in an avalanche.

Seto avoided the tree for a while.  Snow in the face was not his favorite pastime, but the first week of spring, had him seated under the leafing out canopy, a bento in his lap as he tried once again to figure out what was off about that final image of Jounouchi.

He pulled out his magnifying glass and leaned close only to be hampered by his lunch.  Absently he set the open bento box on ground beside him and bent closer to the image.  A strange rustling sound brought his head up warily, but seeing nothing he reached for his bento to snatch a bite only to freeze.  One of his spring rolls was gone.  The cook had packed three and Seto knew he hadn't eaten one.  There were only two.  With a frown he pulled the bento closer to his him and bent back to the image.  He wasn't feed ing the squirrels.

Another rustle, and this time Seto caught a slight movement near his bento box.  With a glare he saw that another spring roll was gone.  "Damned animals."  He was going to find out exactly what the lunch stealing vermin were and have his gardener eradicate them.

As a trap he moved the bento further from him and pretended to study the image.  Another rustle and his hand shot out to grab whatever was stealing his food.  He came up empty, but to his amazement his bento began to move all by itself across the ground, speeding towards the trunk of the tree.  "Oh hell no."  He reached out and snatched the box up, expecting to see a burrowing animal of some kind.  Instead he found himself staring at a tangle of roots that looked remarkably like a skeletal hand.  He swallowed hard and reached out to touch the freaky thing only to gasp and drop his bento as the 'hand' gripped his wrist tight.  "What the fuck?"  Even as he tugged with all his strength he knew he could not break that grip.

He drew a deep breath, ready to yell for security, when suddenly more roots shot up, wrapping him like a mummy from upper lip down in less than a second.  He wasn't bothered by that, his gaze was fixed on the larger root slithering out of the ground like a giant slug.  To his relie f the 'slug' didn't do more than emerge.  It lay quietly for a few minutes then slowly glowing lights began to emerge from all around him and coalesce into a glowing human form, that, as the glow died, was amazingly familiar.  "Jounouchi."  He tried to snarl, only to find his voice muffled by the dirty roots that covered his mouth.

"Ah chill out Kaiba."  Katsuya gave him a cheesy grin as he crossed to the spilled bento and began to place it back in it's box.  With a sigh, the blond sank to his butt on the ground and began to eat.  "Man this is good."

Seto's muffled voice made Katsuya chuckle slightly, "Oh yeah, forgot about that."

The roots fell away from Seto's body.  "What the hell?  What game are you playing?"  This was not the reunion Seto envisioned, but Seto would take it.  "And why the hell are you naked?  Put some clothes on."

"No game."  He woofed down the rest of the bento and sighed happily.   "Man I miss real food.  Dirt is okay, ya know, for th' tree, but for I really wanted some good stuff."

"Explain.  No wait, dress first, then explain."

Seto wasn't really surprised to see a loincloth of oak leaves cover Katsuya's naked nether regions.  "Sheesh, Kaiba, how did you even find me?  I thought they would stop anyone who tried to remember me, much less try find me."

"What makes you think I was looking?  It could be a coincidence."  The brunet said coldly.

"Because you found me months ago and you kept coming back.  You knew I was here even though you didn't know where."  Jounouchi smiles warmly, in direct contrast to Seto's coldness.  "Thanks for that.  I don't even blame you for not coming back after I dumped that snow on you."

"If you knew that I was looking for you why didn't you show yourself.  It would have saved a lot of time and trouble."  Seto gave him an aggravated look.

"Well duh. I'm an oak dryad. I'm dormant with my tree."  Katsuya said that outrageous statement casually, as if stating the sky was blue.

Seto was not happy, but he wanted answers, plus Jounouchi was back, that was the main thing.  "Dryad? thought they were female. Besides you've never been 'dormant' before." Seto glared at the blond in front of him.

"Nah, we're actually both because trees we have both male and female flowers.  We also self pollinate if necessary."  The blond glowered down at his hands for a moment.  "That's why they want me to go back to the U.S.A."  The glower darkened.  "Dad is a dryad whose tree got sold over here.  Because he could only produce regular acorns for uninhabited trees he was allowed to stay.  He met my mom at a park and the rest is history."

"And you can have  uh... trees that are inhabited?"  Seto asked cautiously.

"Yeah, but to make a Dryad Seed grow it can't be self pollinated.  I had my first blooming last  y ear.  My acorns had the mark.  If I had been around another species oak Dryad, I would have probably had a couple seedlings sprouting up."

"So that's why they were taking you?  To breed you?"  Seto wasn't sure if he believed it or not, but it was difficult to deny with everything he had seen so far.

"Yeah.  Dryads are subjects of Artemis.  There are not many left and she wants to populate more.  That's why she erased me here.  She knew that my friends would look for me.  She also knows I used to hang with Atemu and she didn't want to piss anyone off by hurting the friends of Rah."  Jounouchi leaned back and looked up at his budding branches.  "I don't want to be a Dryad making machine.  I just want a regular life.  I didn't mean to mix you up in this though.  I transplanted my tree here because I knew that I couldn't be transplanted again for a while, and I knew that eventually you would get together with Yugi.  I could watch over you and my friends even if you didn't remember me."

"Clearly, I remember you."  Seto gave him a narrow-eyed look.  "Because of the 'keepsake?'"

"I don't know.  I thought you would forget me.  It's a part of the heart of my tree.  I wanted you to have it."

"Why?"  Seto couldn't help asking.

"Duh.  Not going there.  So, you mind if I hang out in your garden and watch over you?  I promise not to interfere.  Maybe when you get married, you can use my branches as a natural arch or something."

Seto tilted his head slightly.  "Your human form.  How often can you assume it?"

"Oh well, except when I'm dormant, I can be like this all the time.  Well that and if I am growing a Dryad Seed.  I will have to be in my tree form to nurture it."  Katsuya smiled slightly.  "I really miss the greenhouse.  Yeah they kept my canopy trimmed back, but it was warm year round and the lights stayed on for the same amount of time every day.  No dormancy."

"Is that all it takes?"  Seto murmured thoughtfully.  "And if you had all that, what is your life expectancy?"

"Eh..."  Jounouchi scratched the back of his neck nervously.  "Well, to be honest, I don't know.  There are trees that live for a thousand years, and then some that only live a hundred.  My species usually live about two hundred and fifty.  I'm twenty now, so uhm... I'd guess two hundred and thirty years."

"And Dryad Seeds.  How do you feel about them?  You said nurture, but are you like humans with your children?"

"Nah, at least I don't think so.  I mean, our seeds can get carried away on the wind.  We'd never know, ya know?  We get our knowledge from the shared root system throughout the earth.  It's a giant thing, we can literally ask anything and there is the information.  It travels through the earth."

"I see."  Seto brushed himself down as he nodded briskly.  "Tomorrow we will hire an architect and a horticulturist to design a greenhouse for you and make sure you stay healthy."  He hooked his arm through Jounouchi's and tugged him towards the house.  "Right now you shower.  I don't want dirt on my sheets."

"Sheets?  Kaiba what..."

"If they are going to get dirty, I'll be the one making the mess."  He shot Jounouchi a quick look.  "Besides, I've had your heart long enough.  I think it's time we discuss a mutual trade agreement."

Katsuya froze for a moment, his feet rooted to the  ground, then with a low laugh that set the branches of his trees dancing, he leaned into Seto's arm.  "Knew you'd figure out my present."

"Nothing a genius couldn't decipher."  Seto chuckled richly and chivvied the blond along.  While Katsuya was in the shower Seto was going to have a long talk with Atemu.  Jounouchi wasn't going anywhere, not in fifteen years, not in fifty years.

 

Owari

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, just a little nuffin bunny. Literally 4 hours or less worth of writing. I hope you enjoyed it. It will NOT be expanded on.


End file.
